


AYG和ZYL到底有多帅

by mengxun_christine



Category: galong
Genre: 云次方 - Freeform, 嘎龙 - Freeform, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxun_christine/pseuds/mengxun_christine
Summary: ycf





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ycf

  1. 阿云龙到底多好看，来自见过他们本人的姐妹们的评价，做一个简单汇总（看到好的就会编辑进来）。评价多个软件，有些是原话，有些是为了语句通顺稍（新人，平时不用老福特，不知道tag能不能这么加，有什么不对的地方请大家多多包涵，有什么意见也可以在评论区或者私信交流，希望你们看的愉快）【AYG】 1.挺拔，身姿特别正，五官非常立体，很MAN 2.像洋娃娃，精致，白3.像雕塑4.好看到令人窒息的不敢眨眼睛5.巧儿：很喜欢你这样的男人6 。面部线条很流畅，五官巨深邃，给人的质感就是一把锋利的蒙古刀，而且皮肤很白，当舞台灯光打到他身上把睫毛上照出一线高光时，帅得矜贵又圣洁7.他真的，也就比镜头里的帅100来倍吧8.让人头脑空白忘记呼吸9.看嘎穿战袍唱希拉草原，当时对他的帅气毫无防备，幕布一拉起就是感觉天神走到舞台前了，感觉自己心率速速飙升，手心都激动出了汗，那个场景感觉可以记一辈子10.这么说吧，他一首歌唱完我都完全不知道和他合唱的是谁，全程盯着脸了，瞬间失语，第二天失忆了，靠回忆完全想不出来这张脸的美，怎么都觉得没有肉眼看到的看到的好看11.真的360度无死角绝美，对视的时候感觉自己人都傻了12.在ylq工作的人评价：惊艳绝世13.我朋友说她腿软14.帅到想跪下来叫爸爸。嘎的气场见了真人就会感觉草原狼王真的不是在开玩笑15.嘎子当年在文工团的时候参加过双拥晚会，因为长得太好看，这么多年过去了，双拥晚会的人还记得他，他长得好看，人们都好奇他是。是，谁，尤其他的蒙族名字太独特，所以当时很多人都知道他。16.摄像机只能拍出他30％的美貌17.有人问过最接近嘎真实颜值的照片是哪张，楼下有人发了磨皮以后的，网友问这不都磨皮了么，回答是：本人真的就接近磨皮以后。18.东方四侠那回，康老师见到嘎：还是夸嘎子“尤其是穿灰色大氅这一位置，你就像把马系到树上的少年，其实”，中间那个穿灰大褂的男孩叫什么来着，是叫AYG吧，长的是真好看呀！你本姓王，名维字摩诘，你本是王维王摩诘”【ZYL】1.又高又瘦又白又帅又美，脸是真的小，手是真的大2.他比较！！脸也更尖一些3.真人眼睛亮的以为他随时含泪。。。眼睛里真的有星星。。。4。 5.特别特别特别漂亮，特别特别灵6.他只要一出现我的视线就没办法离开，小脸7.最最震撼我的一次应该是史大喜，太绝了，美得太过分，充满吸引力但是偶尔眼神又让我觉得他很痛苦悲伤。7。南森雨夜，一出来我周围一片倒吸气卧槽声，美到窒息，照片只能拍出一半的美貌吧，在台上各种小表情都好真实好可爱，我在他正前方离了七八米远踮着脚，透过望远镜对上的时候感觉心都停跳了。




	2. 云次方工作室成立了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 731像是在梦里。
> 
> 俩云的工作室啊！！！
> 
> 一个工作坊，一个小剧场！！！
> 
> 7.13就准备好，等到731一起宣布！！！
> 
> 7.31怪医首演，731长沙区号。
> 
> 白头到老，长相厮守。
> 
> 事业顺遂，天天开心。
> 
> 音乐剧双子星，携手站上更高的舞台吧！

731像是在梦里。

俩云的工作室啊！！！

一个工作坊，一个小剧场！！！

7.13就准备好，等到731一起宣布！！！

7.31怪医首演，731长沙区号。

白头到老，长相厮守。

事业顺遂，天天开心。

音乐剧双子星，携手站上更高的舞台吧！


End file.
